El maravilloso mago de Oz -version Equipo 7-
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: Sakura arrastrada por un ciclon llega a un mundo fantastico y para regresar a casa vivira la mayor aventura viajando junto a un grupo de fenomenos y conociendo extravagantes personajes.¡Naruto es su mascota, Kakashi esta loco, Sai quiere que, y Sasuke viste ridiculamente!¡Ayudame Gaara!¡Dos brujos y dos brujas!¡El mago es un...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

Aqui les traigo el Mago de Oz vercion Equipo 7.

Notas:Sakura tiene 15 años y viste exactamente igual que Dorothy: Naruto 15, Sai 16, Sasuke 16 y Kakashi 30. Todos los demas personajes tienen sus respectivas edades. Viven en el mismo espacio tiempo que en el cuento original. No descrivire mucho a los personajes para no tomar mucho tiempo, cada quien tiene la vestimenta del personaje que representa.

.

.

.

**El maravilloso mago Sapo**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1: El ciclon

Sakura vivia en las extensas praderas de Kansas, con su tio Minato que era granjero, su tia Kushina, la esposa de este. La casa que los albergaba era pequeña, pues la madera necesaria para su construccion debio ser transportada en carretas desde muy lejos. Constaba de cuatro paredes, piso y techo, lo cual formaban una habitacion, y en ella habia una cocina algo herrumbrada, un mueble para los platos, una mesa, tres o cuatro sillas y las camas. El tio Minato y la tia Kushina tenian una gran cama en el rincon, y Sakura ocupaba una muy pequeñita en otro rincon. No habia altillo ni tampoco sotano, salvo un hueco cavado en el piso, al que llamaban refugio para ciclones, donde la familia podia cobijarse en caso de que se descargara un huracan lo bastante fuerte como para barrer cualquier edificio que se hallara en su camino. A este hueco (pequeño y oscuro) se llegaba por medio de una escalera y una puerta trampa que habia en medio del piso.

Cuando Sakura se detenia en el vano de la puerta y miraba a su alrededor, no podia ver otra cosa que la gran pradera que los rodeaba. Ni un arbol, ni una casa se destacaba en la inmensa llanura que se extendia en todas direcciones hasta parecer juntarse con el cielo. El sol habia calcinado la tierra arada hasta convertirla en una masa grisacea con una que otra rajadura aqui y alla. Nisiquiera la hierba era verde, pues el sol habia quemado la parte superior de sus largas hojillas hasta teñirlas del mismo gris predominante en el lugar. En un tiempo la casa estuvo pintada, pero el calor del astro rey había levantado ampollas en la pintura y las lluvias se llevaron a esta, de modo que ahora la vivienda tenia el mismo tono grisaceo y opaco que todo lo que la circundaba.

Cuando la tía Kushina fue a vivir allí, era una mujer joven y bonita; pero el sol y los vientos también la habían cambiado, robando el brillo de sus ojos, que quedaron de un gris plomizo, y borrando el rubor de sus labios y mejillas, los que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo la misma tonalidad imperante en el lugar. Ahora era demasiado enjuta y jamás sonreía. Cuando Dorothy quedó huérfana y fue a vivir con ella, la tía Kushina solía sobresaltarse tanto de sus risas que lanzaba un grito y se llevaba la mano al corazón cada vez que llegaba a sus oídos la voz de la pequeña, y todavía miraba a su sobrina con expresión de extrañeza, preguntándose qué era lo que la hacía reír.

Tampoco reía nunca el tío Minato, quien trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la noche e ignoraba lo que era la alegría. El también tenía una tonalidad grisácea, desde el cuello de su ropa hasta sus rústicas botas, su expresión era solemne y dura.

Era Naruto el que hacía reír a Sakura y el que la salvó de tornarse tan opaca como el medio ambiente en que vivía. Naruto no era gris; era un pequeño zorro anaranjado, de pelaje sedoso y rojos ojillos que relucían alegres a ambos lados de su cómico hocico. Naruto jugaba todo el día y Sakura le acompañaba en sus juegos y lo quería con todo su corazón.

Empero; ese día no estaban jugando. El tío Minato se hallaba sentado en el umbral y miraba al cielo con expresión preocupada, notándolo más gris que de costumbre. De pie a su lado, con Naruto en sus brazos, Sakura también observaba el cielo. La tía Kushina estaba lavando los platos.

Desde el lejano norte les llegaba el ronco ulular del viento, y tío y sobrina podían ver las altas hierbas inclinándose ante la tormenta. Desde el sur llegó de pronto una especie de silbido agudo, y cuando volvieron los ojos en esa dirección vieron que también allí se agitaban las hierbas.

El hombre se levantó de pronto.

-Viene un ciclón, Kushina-le gritó a su esposa-. Iré a ocuparme de los animales.

Y echó a correr hacia los cobertizos donde estaban las vacas y caballos. La tía Kushina dejó su trabajo para salir a la puerta, desde donde vio con una sola ojeada el peligro que corrían.

-¡Aprisa, Sakura! -chilló-. ¡Corre al sótano!

Naruto saltó de entre los brazos de la niña para ir a esconderse bajo la cama, y Sakura se dispuso a seguirlo, mientras que la tía Kushina, profundamente atemorizada, abría la puerta trampa y descendía al oscuro refugio bajo el piso. Al fin logró Sakura atrapar a Naruto y se volvió para seguir a su tía; pero cuando se hallaba a mitad de camino arreció de pronto el vendaval y la casa se sacudió con tal violencia que la niña perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. La vivienda giró sobre sí misma dos o tres veces y empezó a elevarse con lentitud hacia el cielo. A Sakura le pareció como si estuviera ascendiendo en un globo.

Los vientos del norte y del sur se encontraron donde se hallaba la casa, formando allí el centro exacto del ciclón. En el vórtice o centro del ciclón, el aire suele quedar en calma, pero la gran presión del viento sobre los cuatro costados de la cabaña la fue elevando cada vez más, y en lo alto permaneció, siendo arrastrada a enorme distancia y con tanta facilidad como si fuera una pluma.

Reinaba una oscuridad muy densa y el viento rugía horriblemente en los alrededores, pero Sakura descubrió que la vivienda se movía con suavidad. Luego de las primeras vueltas vertiginosas, y después de una oportunidad en que la casa se inclinó bastante, tuvo la misma impresión que debe sentir un bebé al ser acunado.

A Naruto no le gustaba todo aquello y corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, aullando y gruñendo sin cesar; pero Sakura quedandose quieta en el piso, aguardando para ver qué iba a suceder.

En una oportunidad el zorrito se acercó demasiado a la puerta abierta del sótano y cayó por ella. Al principio pensó la niña que lo había perdido; pero a poco vio una de sus orejas que asomaba por el hueco, y era que la fuerte presión del huracán lo mantenía en el aire, de modo que no podía caer. La niña se arrastró hasta el agujero, atrapó a Naruto por la oreja y lo arrastró de nuevo a la habitación después de cerrar la puerta trampa a fin de que no se repitiera el accidente.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas y Sakura se repuso gradualmente del susto; pero se sentía muy solitaria, y el viento aullaba a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que la niña estuvo a punto de ensordecer. Al principio habíase preguntado si se haría pedazos cuando la casa volviera a caer; mas a medida que transcurrían las horas sin que sucediera nada terrible, dejó de preocuparse y decidió esperar con calma para ver qué le depararía el futuro. Al fin se arrastró hacia la cama y acostóse en ella, mientras que Naruto la imitaba e iba a tenderse a su lado..

A pesar del balanceo de la cabaña y de los aullidos del viento, la niña terminó cerrando los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A Sakura la despertó una sacudida tan fuerte y repentina que si no hubiera estado tendida en la cama podría haberse hecho daño. Así y todo, el golpe le hizo contener el aliento y preguntarse qué habría sucedido, mientras que Naruto, por su parte, le pasó la lengua por su cara viendo que...

-¡Shanarooo...!-grito Sakura.

Sakura se habia echado para atras, estaba completamente en shock. Ante ella se encontraba un apuesto joven: su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules, y literalmente tenia puesto un traje (que le cubria completamente el cuerpo) de zorro, con una larga cola, hasta sus pies y manos estaban cubiertas simulando las patas de un zorro, ¡valgame hasta capucha con orejas tenia! Pero, por alguna extraña razon no tenia miedo, se daba cuenta, el, era Naruto, su pequeño zorro.

-¡Mira Sakura, soy grande, eh crecido, y puedo hablar!-decia Naruto emocionado dando vueltas viendose a si mismo-¡Ahora podemos jugar a mas cosas!

-¡Naruto!-sollozaba Sakura a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazarlo, con los ojos llorosos pero con una gran sonrisa escondia su rostro en el pecho de el.

-Sakura no llores, estoy bien, estoy aqui -decia correspondiendo a su abrazo, mientras con su mano izquierda tomando la mejilla de Sakura en una tierna caricia, alzaba su rostro para verle- no me ire a ningun lado.

El tiempo parecia haberse congelado, habian olvidado los sucesos de hace rato. Parecian ser solo ellos dos en el mundo, ni la tormenta, la caida o los golpes, parecian tener importancia. Las sonrisas de ambos aun seguian ahi, con la sola mirada se decian todo. Por un momento a Sakura le parecio perderse en los azules ojos de Naruto, no eran grices y monotonos como todo lo demas, eran el cielo, el mar, las estrellas y mucho mas.

Naruto siempre habia visto a Sakura desde abajo, pero eso no le impidio hacerla feliz y ser quien tenia el lugar mas grande en su corazon, ella siempre lo miraba de esa forma especial, y ahora el le podia regresar el gesto. Para el, Sakura era mas que una ama, que una amiga o una compañera: era su familia, su hermana, su madre,... su pareja. El era de ella y ella era de el.

Al sentarse juntos en el lecho, la niña noto que la casa ya no se movia; ademas, la casa ya no estaba oscuro, pues la radiante luz del sol penetraba por la ventana, inundando la habitacion con sus aureos resplandores. Salto del lecho, y con Naruto tomadola por detras de la cintura, pues aun no sabia caminar muy bien en dos patas por lo que andaba en cuatro como si de un gorila se tratara, corrio a abrir la puerta.

En seguida lanzó una exclamación de asombro junto con Naruto al mirar a su alrededor, mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más ante la vista maravillosa que se le ofrecía.

El ciclón había depositado la casa con bastante suavidad en medio de una región de extraordinaria hermosura. Por doquier se veia el terreno cubierto de un césped del color esmeralda, y en los alrededores se elevaban majestuosos árboles cargados de sabrosos frutos maduros. Abundaban extraordinariamente las flores multicolores, y entre los árboles y arbustos revoloteaban aves de raros y brillantes plumajes. A cierta distancia corría un arrollo de aguas resplandecientes que acariciaban al pasar las verdosas orillas, susurrando en su marcha con un son cantarino que resultó una delicia para la niña procedente de las áridas planicies de Kansas.

Mientras observaba entusiasmada aquel extraño y maravilloso espectáculo, notó que avanzaban hacia ellos un grupo de las personas más raras que viera en su vida. No eran tan grandes como los adultos a los que conocía, pero tampoco eran muy pequeñas. En verdad, parecían tener la mitad estatura de Sakura, que era bastante alta para su edad, aunque, a juzgar por su aspecto, le llevaban muchos años de ventaja.

Eran tres hombres, todos vestidos de manera muy extraña. Estaban tocados de unos sombreros cónicos de unos treinta centímetros de altura en la copa, adornados por campanillas que tintineaban suavemente con cada uno de sus movimientos, eran azules, y blanco. Los hombres vestían de azul claro y calzaban bien lustradas botas negras con adornos del mismo tono de sus ropas. Al observarlos, Sakura calculó que eran señores como su tío Minato. Pero el tercero era sin duda mucho mayor; tenía el rostro cubierto de arrugas, barba y el cabello blanco; además, caminaba con el paso propio de las personas de edad avanzada.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa a cuya puerta se hallaba parada la niña y el extraño chico disfrazado, se detuvieron y hablaron por lo bajo, como si no se atrevieran a seguir avanzando. Pero el ancianito llegó hasta Sakura, hizo una profunda reverencia y dijo con voz muy amable:

-Noble hechicera, bienvenida seas a la tierra de los Konoharianos. Te estamos profundamente agradecidos por haber matado a la Maligna Bruja del Oriente y liberado así a nuestro pueblo de sus cadenas.

Sakura y Naruto lo escucharon con gran extrañeza, volteandose a ver. ¿Por qué la llamaría hechicera, y qué quería significar al decir que había matado a la Maligna Bruja del Oriente? Ella era una niñita inocente e inofensiva a la que el ciclón había alejado de su hogar, y jamás en su vida mató a nadie.

Mas era evidente que el ancianito esperaba una respuesta, de modo que la pequeña contestó tras cierta vacilación:

-Es usted muy amable, pero debe tratarse de un error. Yo no he matado a nadie.

-¡Si, Sakura es mas inocente que yo!-replico Naruto.

-Bueno, al menos lo hizo tu casa -rió el ancianito-, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Fíjate -continuó indicando una esquina de la vivienda-, allí se ven sus pies que sobresalen por debajo de una de las tablas.

Al mirar hacia el lugar indicado, Sakura dejó escapar un gritito de miedob y Naruto se desmayo. En efecto, precisamente debajo del rincón de la casa, veíase asomar dos pies calzados con puntudos zapatos de plata.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! -exclamó la niña con gran desazón-. Le debe haber caído encima la casa. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Nada se puede hacer -fue nerviosa la respuesta de Naruto al reincorporarse.

-¿Pero quién era? -quiso saber Sakura.

-La Maligna Bruja del Oriente su nombre era Tsunade, como ya te dije. La que tenía esclavizados a los Konoharianos desde hacía años, obligándolos a trabajar para ella noche y día. Ahora se han liberado, y te agradecen el favor.

-¿Quiénes son los Konoharianos? -preguntó Naruto.

-La gente que vive en esta tierra del Oriente, donde mandaba la Bruja Maligna.

-¿Y usted es un Konohariano?

-No, pero soy amiga de ellos, aunque vivo en las tierras del Norte. Cuando vieron que la Bruja del Oriente estaba muerta, los Konoharianos me enviaron un mensajero a toda prisa y vine al instante. Yo soy el Brujo del Norte, mi nombre es Onoki.

-¡Cielos! -exclamó Naruto-. ¿Un brujo verdadero?

-En efecto -respondió Onoki-. Pero soy un brujo bueno y la gente me quiere. No soy tan poderos como lo era la Bruja Maligna del Norte, que gobernaba aquí, pues de otro modo yo mismo habría liberado a la gente.

-Pero yo creía que todos las brujos eran malas -arguyó la niña, atemorizada al verse frente a un brujo.

-No, no, eso es un error. Había cuatro brujos en total en el País del Sapo, y dos de ellos, los que viven en el Norte y el Sur, son brujos buenos. Las que vivían en el Oriente y el Occidente eran, en cambio, brujas malvadas; pero ahora que tú has matado a una de ellas, sólo queda una mala en todo el País del Sapo, y es la que vive en el Occidente.

-Pero -objetó Sakura luego de un meditativo silencio-, tía Kushina me contó que todas las brujas murieron hace ya muchísimos años.

-¿Quién es la tía Kushina? -preguntó el Onoki.

-Es mi tía, la que vive en Kansas, la región de donde vengo.

El Brujo del Norte meditó un momento, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Al fin levantó la vista y dijo:

-No sé dónde está Kansas, pues es la primera vez que la oigo mencionar. Pero dime, ¿es un país civilizado?

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces esa es la causa. Creo que en los países civilizados ya no quedan brujas ni brujos, magos o hechiceras. Pero el caso es que el País del Sapo nunca fue civilizado, pues estamos apartados de todo el resto del mundo. Por eso es que todavía tenemos brujas y magos.

-¿Quiénes son los magos?

-El mismo Sabio Sapo es el Gran Mago -manifestó Onoki en voz mucho más baja-. Es más poderoso que todos los demás juntos, y vive en la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Sakura iba a hacer otra pregunta; pero en ese momento los Konoharianos, que habían escuchado en silencio, lanzaron un grito agudo y señalaron hacia la esquina de la casa bajo la cual yacía la Bruja del Oriente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Onoki, y al mirar rompió a reír. Los pies de la Bruja muerta habían desaparecido por completo y no quedaba nada mas que una extraña esmeralda en forma de rombo- Era tan vieja que el sol la redujo a polvo. Así termina ella, pero la esmeralda es tuya, es el Sello Fuerza de un Centenar y te lo daré para que lo uses.

Recogió el sello y, luego de quitarle el polvo, se lo entregó a Sakura.

-Tsunade, la Bruja del Oriente estaba orgullosa de este sello -comentó uno de los Konoharianos-, y creo que tienen algo mágico, aunque nunca supimos cuál era su magia.

Sakura lo llevó al interior de la casa y lo puso sobre la mesa. Cuando volvió a salir, dijo:

-Estoy ansiosa por volver al lado de mis tíos, pues es seguro que estarán preocupados por mí. ¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrar el camino?

Los Konoharianos y Onoki se miraron unos a otros y luego a Sakura. Al fin menearon las cabezas.

-Hacia Oriente, no muy lejos de aquí -dijo uno-, está el gran desierto que nadie puede cruzar.

-Lo mismo que en el Sur -declaró otro-, pues yo he estado allí y lo he visto. El Sur es el país de los Kumogakurenos.

-Y a mí me han dicho que en el Occidente es lo mismo -expresó el tercero-. Y ese país, donde viven los Kirigakures, es gobernado por la Maligna Bruja de Occidente, que te esclavizaría si pasaras por allí.

-En el Norte está mi país -dijo Onoki-, y en su límite se ve el gran desierto que rodea el País del Sapo. Querida mía, mucho temo que tendrás que quedarte a vivir con nosotros.

Al oír esto, Sakura empezó a sollozar mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda a forma de consuelo, pues se sentía muy sola entre aquella gente tan extraña aun estando con Naruto. Sus lágrimas parecieron apenar a los bondadosos Konoharianos, los que en seguida sacaron sus pañuelos y rompieron también a llorar. En cuanto a Onoki, se quitó el gorro cónico y lo puso en equilibrio sobre la punta de la nariz mientras contaba hasta tres con voz solemne. Al instante, el gorro se convirtió en una pizarra sobre la que estaban escritas con tiza las siguientes palabras:

**DEJEN QUE SAKURA VAYA A LA CIUDAD ESMERALDA **

Onoki se quitó la pizarra de la nariz y, una vez que hubo leído el mensaje, preguntó:

-¿Te llamas Sakura, queridita?

-Sí. -La niña levantó la vista y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Entonces debes ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda. Puede que el Sabio Sapo quiera ayudarte.

-¿Dónde está esa ciudad?- pregunto Naruto.

-En el centro exacto del país, y la gobierna el Sabio Sapo, el Gran Mago de quien te hablé.

-¿Es un buen hombre? -preguntó Sakura en tono ansioso.

-Es un buen Mago. En cuanto a si es un hombre o no, nopodría decirlo, pues jamás lo he visto.

-¿Y cómo llegarémos hasta allí?- pregunto igual ansioso Naruto.

-Tendrás que caminar. Es un viaje largo, por una región que tiene sus cosas agradables y sus cosas terribles. Sin embargo, emplearé mis artes mágicas para protegerlos de todo daño.

-¿No irá usted con nosotros? -suplicó la niña, que había empezado a considerar a Onoki como su abuelo.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa; pero te daré un beso, y nadie se atreverá a hacer daño a una persona a quien ha besado el Brujo del Norte.

-¡Que nunca, sobre mi cadaver, solo yo puedo lamer, y ahora besar, a Sakura!- exclamo Naruto posicionandose frente a Sakura, gruñendo con sus colmillos en posicion de cuatro patas. Ante esto Sakura se sonrojo exajeradamente, con los ojos abiertos de nerviosismo, viendo a Naruto frente a ella.

-¡Que va, claro que no!- solto una carcajada Onoki -Sera solo un beso en la frente, no se alarmen.

- Perdon -dijo Naruto apartandose a lado de Sakura, con mas o menos esta exprecion: -n-

Acercandose a Sakura y, con gran suavidad, Onoki la besó en la frente. La niña descubrió más tarde que sus labios le habían dejado una señal luminosa en el lugar donde rozaron su piel.

-El camino que va a la Ciudad Esmeralda está pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos -expresó Onoki-, de modo que no podrás perderte. Cuando veas al Sabio Sapo, no le tengas miedo; cuéntale lo que te ha pasado y pídele que te ayude. Adiós, querida mía.

Los tres Konoharianos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la niña y le desearon un agradable viaje, después de lo cual se alejaron por entre los árboles. Onoki le hizo una amable inclinación de cabeza, giró tres veces sobre su tacón izquierdo y desapareció por completo, para gran sorpresa de Naruto, el que se relajo más y mejor ahora que el se había ido, pues no se había atrevido a hacerle cariñitos a Sakura siquiera en su presencia.

Pero Sakura, que sabía que era un brujo, estaba preparada para su brusca partida, de modo que no sintió la menor sorpresa.

**Continuara. . . **

Y. . . ¿que tal? espero les haya gustado, como ven este tambien sera de capitulos.

Ahora, las preguntas obvias y fastidiosas:

¿quien sera el hombre de ojalata?

¿quien sera el leon?

¿quien sera el espantapajaros?

¿quien sera el mago de oz?

¿quien sera la bruja mala bruja de occidente/oeste?

¿leyeron mis fics "Alma Plateada" y "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas"?

O_n

by


	2. Como Sakura salvo al espantapajaros

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

Los tres Konoharianos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la niña y le desearon un agradable viaje, después de lo cual se alejaron por entre los árboles. Onoki le hizo una amable inclinación de cabeza, giró tres veces sobre su tacón izquierdo y desapareció por completo, para gran sorpresa de Naruto, el que se relajo más y mejor ahora que el se había ido, pues no se había atrevido a hacerle cariñitos a Sakura siquiera en su presencia.

**CONTINUAMOS...**

**El maravilloso Mago Sapo**

Capitulo 2: De como salvo Sakura al espantapajaros

Al quedar solos, el estomago de Naruto empezo a rugir de hambre, de modo que Sakura fue a la alacena y cortó un pedazo de pan al que le puso manteca. Dio un poco a Naruto, descolgó el cubo y se fue al arroyuelo para llenarlo con agua. Naruto corrió hacia los árboles y empezó a gruñirle a los pajarillos. Cuando fue a buscarlo, la niña vio unas frutas tan deliciosas pendientes de las ramas, que recogió algunas para completar su desayuno.

Volvieron entonces a la casa, y luego de haber bebido un poco de agua, se dispusieron para el viaje a la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Sólo tenía otro vestido, pero estaba muy limpio y colgaba de una percha al lado de su cama. Era de algodón, a cuadros blancos y azules, y aunque el azul estaba algo descolorido por los frecuentes lavados, la prenda le sentaba muy bien. La niña se lavó cuidadosamente, se puso el vestido limpio y se ato un liston rojo en forma de moño a su cabello rosado. Llenó con pan una cesta y la cubrió con una servilleta blanca. Luego recordo la esmeralda que Onoki le dio.

-Tal vez deberia llevarla ¿no? -dijo, y Naruto la miró con sus ojos azules y encogio los hombros.

En ese momento Sakura sintio que debia ponerselo en la frente, y asi lo hizo.

-Vamos, Naruto -ordenó-. Iremos a la Ciudad Esmeralda y preguntaremos al Gran Sapo Sabio. cómo podemos regresar a Kansas.

Cerró la puerta, le echó llave y se guardó ésta en el bolsillo. Luego, mientras que Naruto la seguía pegado a sus talones, emprendió su viaje.

Había varios caminos en las cercanías, pero no tardaron mucho en hallar el que estaba pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos. Poco después marchaba a buen paso hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda, y sus sello de esmeralda resonaba alegremente sobre su frente. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y los pájaros cantaban dulcemente, por lo que Sakura no se sintió tan mal como era de esperar en una niña a la que de pronto sacan de su ambiente familiar y colocan en medio de una tierra extraña.

Mientras marchaban le sorprendió ver lo bonita que era aquella región. A los costados del camino se extendían bien cuidadas cercas pintadas de celeste, y más allá de ellas vio campos en los que abundaban los cereales y verduras. Sin duda alguna, los Konoharianos eran buenos labriegos y obtenían excelentes cosechas. De tanto en tanto pasaba frente a alguna casa cuyos ocupantes salían a mirarla y la saludaban con gran respeto, pues todos sabían que era ella quien había destruido a la Bruja Maligna, salvándolos así de la esclavitud. Las viviendas de los Konoharianos eran muy extrañas, de forma circular y con una gran cúpula por techo. Todas estaban pintadas de azul, el color favorito de la región oriental.

Hacia el atardecer, cuando Sakura sentíase ya cansada de tanto caminar y empezaba a preguntarse dónde pasaría la noche, llegó a una casa algo más grande que las otras, y en el jardincillo del frente vio a muchas personas que danzaban. Cinco violinistas tocaban sus instrumentos con gran entusiasmo, y todos los circunstantes reían y cantaban, mientras que una gran mesa cercana mostrábase cargada de deliciosas frutas, nueces, pasteles, tortas y otras viandas igualmente tentadoras.

Todos los saludaron con amabilidad y los invitaron a comer y pasar la noche con ellos, pues aquella era la residencia de uno de los Konoharianos más ricos de la región, y sus amigos habíanse reunido allí para festejar su recién recuperada libertad.

Naruto comió con muy buen apetito, siendo atendidos personalmente por el dueño de casa.

Después fueron a sentarse en un sillón y observaron bailar a los invitados.

-Tú debes ser una gran hechicera -dijo un Konohariano que se acercaba al ver su sello en la frente.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la niña.

-Porque calzas sellos en esmeralda y has matado a la Bruja Maligna. Además, tienes algo de blanco en tu vestido, y sólo las brujas y hechiceras visten prendas blancas.

-Mi vestido es a cuadros azules y blancos -aclaró Sakura, alisándose algunas arrugas, mientras Naruto ronroneaba en su regaso.

-Eres bondadosa en ese detalle -dijo el Konohariano-. El azul es el color de los buenos, y el blanco el de las brujas. Por eso sabemos que eres una bruja buena.

Sakura no supo qué decir, pues todos parecían creerla una bruja, y ella sabía perfectamente bien que era sólo una niña común a la que un ciclón había arrebatado para depositarla allí por pura casualidad.

Cuando ella se cansó de observar a los bailarines, uno de los Konoharianos los condujo a la casa, donde le destinó un bonito cuarto con una cama. Las sábanas eran de tela celeste, y Sakura durmió entre ellas hasta la mañana, con Naruto acurrucado a sus pies.

Comieron entonces un abundante desayuno y Sakura entretuvo observando a un diminuto niñito Konohariano que jugaba con Naruto, le tiraba de la cola y reía a más y mejor. Naruto era algo muy curioso para toda aquella gente, que jamás habían visto un chico disfrazado de zorro hasta entonces.

-¿Queda muy lejos la Ciudad Esmeralda? -preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé; nunca he estado allá -repuso un Konohariano con gravedad-. No conviene que la gente se acerque a la tierra del Sabio Sapo, a menos que tenga algún asunto serio que tratar con él. Pero la Ciudad Esmeralda está muy lejos y el viaje te llevará muchos días, y aunque esta región es fértil y agradable, tendrán que pasar por lugares feos y peligrosos antes de llegar al final de su viaje.

Esto preocupó un tanto a Sakura, pero comprendió que sólo el Gran Sapo Sabio podría ayudarlos a volver a Kansas, de modo que tomó la valiente resolución de no volverse atrás.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y de nuevo partieron por el camino de ladrillos amarillos. Cuando hubo andado varios kilómetros pensó que debía detenerse a descansar, de modo que trepó a lo alto de la cerca que corría a la vera del camino y allí se sentó junto con Naruto. Más allá de la valla se extendía un gran sembrado de maíz, y no muy lejos de donde se hallaba ella vio a un espantapájaros colocado sobre un poste a fin de mantener alejadas a las aves que querían comerse el grano maduro.

Apoyando la barbilla en la mano, la niña miró con interés al espantapájaros. Un viejo sombrero cónico, sin duda de algún Konohariano, descansaba sobre su cabeza haciendo que no pudiera ver bien su rostro, y el resto de su figura lo constituía un traje azul claro, viejo y descolorido, al que también habían rellenado de paja. Por pies tenía un par de viejas botas con adornos celestes, tal como las que usaban todos los hombres de la región, y todo el muñeco se elevaba por sobre el sembrado gracias al palo que le atravesaba la espalda. Lamentablemente tenia una gruesa bufanda cubriendole todo el cuello, la boca y gran parte de su rostro.

Mientras Sakura miraba con gran interés lo que podia ver de la extraña cara del espantapájaros, se sorprendió al ver que uno de los ojos le hacía un lento guiño. Al principio creyó haberse equivocado, pues ningún espantapájaros de Kansas puede hacer guiñadas, pero a poco el muñeco la saludó amistosamente con un movimiento de cabeza. La niña descendió entonces de la cerca y fue hacia él, mientras que Naruto daba vueltas alrededor del poste gruñendo sin cesar.

-Buenos días -dijo el Espantapájaros con voz algo ronca.

-¿Hablaste? -preguntó la niña, muy extrañada.

-Claro. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias -repuso cortésmente Sakura-. ¿Y cómo estás tú?

-No muy bien -sonrió el espantapájaros, o eso parecia, pues toda la mitad de su cabeza era cubierta por la bufanda, y sus ojos estaban cerrados animadamente-; es muy aburrido estar colgado aquí noche y día para espantar a los pájaros.

-¿No puedes bajar? -pregunto Naruto.

-No, porque tengo el poste metido en la espalda. Si me hicieran el favor de sacar esta madera, se los agradeceria muchísimo.

Sakura alzo los brazos y retiró un fierro atascado al muñeco del poste, y pues, como estaba relleno de paja, no pesaba casi nada, y al suelo callo.

-Muchísimas gracias -le agradeció el espantapájaros cuando pudo levantarse sobre el suelo, y retirarse el sombrero y la bufanda-. Me siento como un hombre nuevo.

La niña estaba intrigada; le parecía muy raro oír hablar a un muñeco de paja y verlo moverse y caminar a su lado, y mas un viendo su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó el espantapájaros una vez que se hubo desperezado a gusto.-¿Y hacia dónde van?

-Me llamo Sakura y el Naruto, vamos a la Ciudad Esmeralda para pedir al Gran Sapo Sabio que me mande de regreso a Kansas.

-¿Dónde está la Ciudad Esmeralda? -inquirió él-. ¿Y quién es Sapo Sabio?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? -pregunto extrañado Naruto.

-De veras que no. No sé nada. Como ven, estoy relleno de paja, de modo que no tengo sesos -manifestó él en tono apenado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento por ti.- inquirio Sakura igual apenada.

-Je parece que si voy con ustedes a la Ciudad Esmeralda, ¿ese Sapo me dará un cerebro? -preguntó él.

-No lo sé, pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Si Sabio Sapo no te da un cerebro, no estarás peor de lo que estás ahora.

-Eso es verdad -asintió Kakashi, y en tono confidencial continuó-: Te diré, no me molesta tener el cuerpo relleno de paja, porque así no me hago daño con nada. Si alguien me pisa los pies o me clava un alfiler en el pecho, no tiene importancia porque no lo siento; pero no quiero que la gente me tome por tonto, y si mi cabeza sigue rellena de paja en lugar de tener sesos, como los tienes tú, ¿cómo voy a saber nunca nada?

-Naruto te comprende perfectamente -asintió la niña, que realmente lo compadecía.

-¡Hey! -replico Naruto.

-Si nos acompañas, pediré a Sapo Sabio que haga lo que pueda por ti.

-Gracias.

Los tres marcharon hacia el camino, Sakura le ayudó a saltar la cerca y juntos echaron a andar por la carretera amarilla en dirección a la Ciudad Esmeralda.

Al principio, a Naruto no le agradó el nuevo acompañante. Dio vueltas alrededor de Kakashi sin dejar de husmearlo como si sospechara que entre la paja había varios nidos de ratones, y a menudo gruñía de manera muy poco amistosa.

-No le hagas caso a Naruto -dijo Sakura a su nuevo amigo-. Nunca muerde.

-No tengo miedo -fue la respuesta-. A la paja no le puede hacer daño. Ahora permite que te lleve la cesta; no me molestará, pues nunca me canso. -Y mientras continuaban la marcha agregó-: Te confiaré un secreto: hay una sola cosa a la que temo en el mundo.

-¿Y qué puede ser? -preguntó Sakura con Naruto pegandosele, como quien quiere oir un secreto-. ¿Es el granjero Konohariano que te hizo?

-No -reposo Kakashi-. Sólo le temo al fuego.

Luego de andar varias horas llegaron a una parte del camino que se hallaba en mal estado y les resultó tan difícil caminar que Kakashi tropezaba a menudo contra los ladrillos que eran allí desiguales y estaban algo flojos. En ciertos sectores se los veía rotos y en otros faltaban totalmente, dejando en su lugar agujeros que Naruto salvaba de un salto y a los que Sakura esquivaba ágilmente. En cuanto a Kakashi, como no tenía cerebro, seguía marchando en línea recta, de modo que se metía en los agujeros y caía de bruces sobre los duros ladrillos. Empero, eso no le hacía daño, y Sakura lo levantaba y lo ponía de nuevo en pie, mientras que él se reía de su propia torpeza.

Las granjas de aquellos lugares no estaban tan cuidadas como las del lugar del que habían partido. Había menos casas y menos árboles frutales, y cuanto más avanzaban tanto más lúgubre y solitaria se tornaba la región.

Al mediodía se sentaron a la vera del camino, cerca de un arroyuelo, y Sakura abrió su cesta para sacar un poco de pan, ofreciendo un pedazo a sus compañeros, mientras Naruto lo deborava como si estubiera agitando un saco de papas, quien no lo aceptó fue Kakashi.

-Nunca tengo hambre, y es una suerte que así sea, pues mi cuerpo por dentro es sólo paja -expresó-. Si abriera en ella un agujero para poder comer, se me saldría la paja y eso arruinaría la forma de mi cuerpo.

Comprendiendo lo acertado de tal razonamiento, la niña asintió y siguió comiendo su pan, mientras Naruto que ya se habia acabado el suyo y aun no estaba saciado, seguia agitando en su hocico, como si de un saco de papas se tratara, a una pobre ardillita que lo acababa de saludar amistosamente y ahora se desangraba, despues seguirian sus hijos ardilla, quienes lo veian horrorizado desde su oyo en un arbol.

-Cuéntame algo de ti misma y del país del que vienes -pidió Kakashi cuando ella hubo finalizado su comida.

Sakura le habló entonces de Kansas, de lo gris que era todo allí, y de cómo el ciclón la había llevado hasta ese extraño País del Sabio Sapo.

-No comprendo por qué deseas irte de este hermoso país y volver a ese lugar tan seco y gris al que llamas Kansas -dijo él después de haberla escuchado con gran atención.

-No lo comprendes porque no tienes sesos -repuso ella-. Por más triste y gris que sea nuestro hogar, la gente de carne y hueso prefiere vivir en él y no en otro sitio, aunque ese otro sitio sea muy hermoso. No hay nada como el hogar.

-Claro que no puedo comprenderlo -suspiró Kakashi-. Si las personas tuvieran la cabeza rellena de paja, como lo está la mía, probablemente vivirían todas en lugares hermosos y entonces no habría nadie en Kansas. Es una suerte para Kansas que tengan ustedes cerebro.

-¿No quieres contarme un cuento mientras descansamos? -pidió la niña.

El la miró con expresión de reproche.

-Mi vida ha sido tan breve que en realidad no sé nada de nada. Fíjate que me hicieron antes de ayer, nada más. Así que desconozco todo lo que pasó en el mundo antes de ese día. Por suerte, cuando el granjero formó mi cabeza, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ponerme las orejas, de modo que pude oír lo que se hablaba a mi alrededor. Había otro Konohariano con él; y lo primero que oí fue al granjero que decía: "¿Qué te parecen estas orejas?

"-No están parejas -contestó el otro.

"-No importa -dijo el granjero-. De todos modos, son orejas.

"Lo cual era muy cierto.

"-Ahora le haré los ojos -agregó, me creo el ojo derecho, y no bien estuvo terminado me encontré mirándolo a él y a todo lo que me rodeaba, y te aseguro que mi curiosidad fue enorme, pues era la primera vez que veía el mundo.

"-Ese ojo no está del todo mal -comentó el Konohariano que observaba a mi amo-. El azul es el color indicado.

"-Creo que el otro lo haré un poco más grande- respondió el granjero, y cuando estuvo listo el otro ojo pude ver mucho mejor que antes. Después me hizo la nariz y la boca. Pero no hablé, pues en ese momento ignoraba para qué me servía la boca. Tuve el gusto de verlos hacer mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas. Y cuando al fin me colocaron encima la cabeza, me sentí muy orgulloso, pues pensé que era tan hombre como cualquiera.

"-Este muñeco asustará de veras a los pájaros -opinó el granjero-. Parece un hombre.

"-En verdad que es un hombre -declaró el otro, y yo estuve de acuerdo con él, el granjero me llevó entonces al sembrado y me puso sobre ese poste donde me encontraron, luego de lo cual se fueron ambos, dejándome solo. No me agradó que me abandonaran así, de modo que traté de seguirlos; pero mis pies no tocaban el suelo y tuve que quedarme colgado del poste. Realmente, era una vida muy solitaria, ya que no tenía nada en que pensar, porque hacía tan poco que me habían hecho. Muchos cuervos y otras aves llegaron volando al sembrado; pero no bien me veían se alejaban de nuevo, creyendo que yo era un Konohariano, lo cual me agradó y me hizo sentir muy importante. Después, un viejo cuervo se fue acercando poco a poco y, luego de observarme con gran atención, se posó sobre mi hombro y dijo:

"-¿Habrá querido ese granjero engañarme de manera tan torpe? Cualquier cuervo con un poco de sentido común se daría cuenta de que estás relleno de paja.

"Después saltó a tierra y comió todo el maíz que quiso. Los otros pajarracos, al ver que yo no le hacía daño al primero, también se acercaron a comer, de modo que en pocos minutos me rodeaba una gran bandada de ellos. Esto me entristeció, pues indicaba que, al fin y al cabo, no era yo gran cosa como espantapájaros, pero el viejo cuervo me consoló con estas palabras:

"-Si tuvieras cerebro serías tan hombre como cualquiera de ellos. El cerebro es lo único que vale la pena tener en este mundo, sea uno cuervo u hombre.

"Después que se fueron los cuervos, me puse a pensar en esto y decidí esforzarme por conseguir un cerebro. Por suerte para mí, llegaron ustedes y me sacaste del poste y, por lo que dices, estoy seguro de que el Gran Sapo Sabio me dará un cerebro no bien lleguemos a la Ciudad Esmeralda.

-Así lo espero -asintió Sakura con fervor-, ya que estás tan ansioso por tenerlo.

-Sí que lo estoy -dijo Kakashi-. Es feísimo saberse tonto.

-Bueno, sigamos -decidió la niña, dando la cesta a su compañero y llamando a Naruto, quien estaba lleno de sangre y en su boca jugueteaba con cuatro esqueletos, curiosamente una era de tamaño normal mientras los otros tres parecian ser mas chicos cada uno.

Ahora no había vallas bordeando el camino; y el terreno estaba descuidado y lleno de malezas. Hacia el atardecer llegaron a un bosque donde los árboles eran tan grandes y crecían tan juntos uno de otro que sus ramas se unían por sobre el sendero amarillo. Aquello estaba muy oscuro, pues las hojas impedían el paso de la luz del día, pero los viajeros siguieron adelante sin temor, internándose en el bosque.

-Si el camino entra allí, por algún sitio ha de salir -dijo Kakashi-, y como la Ciudad Esmeralda está al extremo del camino, tendremos que seguirlo dondequiera que nos lleve.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello -repuso Sakura.

-Claro, es por eso que lo sé. Si se necesitara cerebro para adivinarlo, jamás me habría percatado de ello.

-¿Eh? mande ¿cuenta de que o que? -prguntaba confundido y despreocupado Naruto, mientras ahora mataba a una golondrina.

Al cabo de una hora o dos terminó de oscurecer y los tres se encontraron marchando a tientas y tropezando a cada momento. Sakura no veía nada, pero Naruto sí, pues algunos zorros ven bien en la oscuridad e iba adelantado en guardia, y Kakashi afirmó que podía ver tan bien como si fuera de día. Así, pues, la niña se tomó de su brazo y pudo continuar sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Si ves alguna casa donde podamos pasar la noche, dímelo -pidió a su acompañante-; resulta muy molesto esto de marchar a tientas.

Poco después se detuvo Kakashi.

-A nuestra derecha veo una casita de troncos -anunció-. ¿Vamos allá?

-Sí -respondió ella-. Estoy agotada.

-¡Ey, esperenme! - expraso con fastidio Naruto, quien ya se iba por el lado contrario.

Guiada por su compañero, la niña pasó por entre los árboles hasta llegar a la casita, en cuyo interior hallaron un lecho de ramillas y hojas secas. Sakura se acostó en seguida, con Naruto a sus pies, y no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida. Kakashi, que nunca se cansaba, quedandose parado en un rincón y allí esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó la mañana.

**Continuara. . .**

Y. . . ¿que tal? espero les haya gustado, como ven este tambien sera de capitulos.

Ahora, las preguntas obvias y fastidiosas:

¿quien sera el hombre de ojalata?

¿quien sera el leon?

¿quien sera el mago de oz?

¿quien sera la bruja mala bruja de occidente/oeste?

¿leyeron mis fics "Alma Plateada" y "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas"?

O_n

by


	3. El pintor de marfil

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**ANTERIORMENTE...**

Guiada por su compañero, la niña pasó por entre los árboles hasta llegar a la casita, en cuyo interior hallaron un lecho de ramillas y hojas secas. Sakura se acostó en seguida, con Naruto a sus pies, y no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida. Kakashi, que nunca se cansaba, quedandose parado en un rincón y allí esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó la mañana.

**Continuamos. . .**

**El maravilloso Mago Sapo**

Capitulo 3 Primera parte: El pintor de marfil

Cuando despertó Sakura, el sol filtraba su luz por entre los árboles y Naruto hacía rato que correteaba persiguiendo a los pajaritos del bosque. Kakashi, por su parte, se hallaba de pie en el rincón, esperándola pacientemente.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar agua -le dijo ella.

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para lavarme la cara y para beber, a fin de que este pan seco no se me atasque en la garganta.

-Debe ser molesto estar hecho de carne -comentó él en tono meditativo-, pues tienes que dormir, comer y beber. Claro que, por otra parte, tienes cerebro, y eso compensa todos los otros inconvenientes.

Salieron de la casita y marcharon por entre los árboles hasta hallar un manantial de agua dulce donde Sakura pudo beber y asearse, luego de lo cual comió su desayuno. Al ver que no le quedaba mucho pan en la cesta, se alegró de que Kakashi no tuviera necesidad de comer, ya que apenas tenía lo suficiente para ella y para Naruto, y sólo para un día.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer y se disponía a regresar al camino amarillo, la sobresaltó un profundo gemido que se oyó muy cerca.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

-No lo sé -repuso Kakashi-, pero podemos ir a ver.

En ese momento oyeron otro gemido, procedente de algún lugar a sus espaldas. Girando sobre sus talones, se internaron unos pasos en el bosque y Sakura descubrió entonces algo que brillaba a los rayos del sol. Corrió en seguida hacia el lugar y se detuvo de pronto lanzando un grito de sorpresa.

Uno de los árboles tenía el tronco adornado de vagos dibujos de animales, y de pie a su lado, con un pincel en sus manos levantadas, se hallaba un hombre hecho por completo de marfil de vestimenta parecida a la de una realeza china. La cabeza, los brazos y las piernas eran por completo de marfil, parecia maniqui, la figura estaba perfectamente quieta, como si no pudiera moverse en absoluto.

Sakura lo contempló asombrada, lo mismo que Kakashi, mientras que Naruto lanzaba un ladrido y mordía una de las piernas de marfil sin causar el menor efecto en ella.

-¿Gemiste tú? -preguntó la niña.

-Sí -repuso el hombre de marfil-. He estado gimiendo por más de un año, y hasta ahora no me había oído nadie.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -murmuró Sakura, muy conmovida ante el tono dolorido con que hablaba el hombre.

-Ve a buscar una lata de vinagre y lubrícame las coyunturas -pidió él-. Están tan solidas que no puedo moverlas. Si me las lubrican, en seguida mejorará. Hallarás el vinagre en un estante de mi casita.

Sakura corrió en seguida hacia la casita donde había pasado la noche, halló la lata de vinagre y volvió con ella a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde tienes las coyunturas? -preguntó.

-Lubricame primero el cuello -respondió el hombre de marfil.

Así lo hizo la niña, y como estaba muy tieso, Kakashi asió la cabeza de marfil y la movió de un lado a otro hasta que la hubo aflojado y su dueño pudo hacerla girar.

-Ahora lubricame las articulaciones de los brazos- pidió el.

Así lo hizo Sakura, y Naruto los dobló con gran cuidado hasta que quedaron libres de herrumbre y tan buenos como nuevos.

El hombre de marfil lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras bajaba su pincel y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Qué bien me siento! -dijo-. He estado sosteniendo el pincel desde que me entiese y en verdad que me alegro de poder mover libremente mi pincel. Ahora, si me lubrican las articulaciones de las piernas, estaré completamente bien.

Le lubricaron las piernas hasta que pudo moverlas con entera libertad sin dejar de darles las gracias una y otra vez por su liberación, pues parecía ser un personaje muy cortés y agradecido.

-Mi nombre es Sai, soy pintor, me hubiera quedado allí para siempre si no hubiesen venido ustedes -expresó-, así que en realidad me han salvado la vida. ¿Cómo es que pasaron por aquí?

-Vamos de camino hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda para ver al Gran Sabio Sapo-contestó la niña-, y nos detuvimos en tu casita a pasar la noche.

-¿Para qué quieren ver al Sabio Sapo?

-Yo deseo que me envíe de regreso a Kansas, Kakashi va a pedirle que le dé un cerebro, y Naruto aun no se ai quiera algo.

Sai pareció meditar un momento. Luego dijo: -¿Te parece que el Sabio podría darme un corazón?

-Supongo que sí -contestó Sakura-. Sería tan fácil como darle un cerebro a Kakashi.

-Es cierto -concordó Sai-. Entonces, si me permiten unirme a ustedes, yo también iré a la Ciudad Esmeralda para pedir al Sabio Sapo que me ayude.

-Acompáñanos -le invitó cordialmente Nruto, y Sakura agregó que le encantaría tenerlo por compañero.

Así, pues, el pintor se echó al hombro uno de sus rollos, en los cuales pintaba, y los tres marcharon por el bosque hasta llegar al camino pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos.

Sai había pedido a Sakura que llevara el vinagre en su cesta.

-Porque la voy a necesitar mucho si me sorprende la lluvia y vuelvo a quedar tieso -explicó.

Sakura iba tan distraída mientras marchaban que no se dio cuenta cuando Kakashi tropezó con un hoyo y cayó rodando a un costado del camino mientras gritaba pidiendo que lo ayudaran.

-¿Por qué no esquivaste el hoyo? -le preguntó Sai.

-Me falta inteligencia -fue la alegre respuesta-. Tengo la cabeza llena de paja, ¿sabes?, y es por eso que voy a ver a Sabio Sapo para que me dé un cerebro.

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, un cerebro no es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

-¿Tú lo tienes?

-No, mi cabeza está enteramente vacía -contestó Sai-. Pero en un tiempo tuve cerebro, y también corazón, y, como he tenido ambos, prefiero el corazón.

-¿Y eso por qué? -quiso saber Naruto.

-Te contaré mi historia y entonces lo sabrás.

Y mientras marchaban por el bosque, Sai relató la siguiente historia:

-Soy hijo de un leñador que cortaba los árboles del bosque y vendía la madera.

Cuando crecí, yo a diferencia me hice pintor, y después de morir mi padre me hice cargo de

mi anciana madre hasta que la perdí. Entonces resolví que, en lugar de vivir solo, me

casaría a fin de estar acompañado.

"Había un joven Konohariano tan hermoso que pronto me enamoré de el con todo mi corazón. Por su parte el prometió casarse conmigo no bien los demas se rehusaran a nuestra relacion homosexual. Para lograrlo, me puse a trabajar con más ahínco que antes para irnos a vivir lejos. Pero el muchacho vivía con una vieja que no deseaba nuestro compromiso. Esta vieja fue a ver a la Maligna Bruja del Oriente y le prometió dos ovejas y una vaca si evitaba el casamiento. La Bruja hechizó entonces mi pincel, y un día en que estaba yo trabajando a más y en mi mejor obra, deseoso de ganar dinero pronto para casarme, aparecio la bruja y con un hechizo, me cerceno la pierna izquierda.

Al principio me pareció esto una gran desgracia, pues comprendí que un cojo seria una carga para mi amor. Entonces fui a ver a un compañero artesano y me hice hacer una pierna de marfil, la que me sirvió bastante bien una vez que me hube acostumbrado a ella. Pero mi proceder enfureció a la Bruja, que había prometido a la vieja que yo no me casaría con el bonito niño Konohariano. Cuando fui otra vez a trabajar, me cortó la pierna derecha. Otra vez fui a ver al artesano y obtuve otra pierna de marfil. Después de esto ella me cortó los brazos, pero, sin amilanarme en lo más mínimo, los reemplacé por otros de marfil. Entonces la Bruja Maligna hizo que me cortara la cabeza, y en el primer momento creí que allí terminaría mi vida; pero el artesano pasó entonces por casualidad y me hizo una cabeza nueva con marfil.

Creí que va había vencido a la Bruja Maligna, y trabajé con más entusiasmo que antes, pero poco imaginaba lo cruel, que podía ser mi enemiga. Ideó un nuevo método para matar mi amor por el hermoso niño Konohariano e hizo que me cortara todo el cuerpo, dividiéndome en dos. De nuevo apareció el artesano, quien me hizo un cuerpo de marfil, asegurando a él mis brazos, piernas y cabeza por medio de articulaciones, de modo que pude moverme tan bien como siempre. Pero, ¡ay !, ahora no tenía corazón, de modo que olvidé mi amor por el joven Konohariano y ya no me importó si me casaba con el o no. Despues el joven Konohariano se suicido al creerse culpable por mi desgracia, y ya no tuve que buscarlo.

Mi cuerpo brillaba tanto al sol que me sentí orgulloso de él, y ahora no importaba la Bruja, porque ya no podía cortarme. El único peligro era que se me entiesaran las articulaciones. Pero en mi casita tenía a mano una lata de vinagre y siempre me lubricaba cuando era necesario hacerlo. Sin embargo, llegó un día en que me olvidé de este detalle y me sorprendió una lluvia. Antes de darme cuenta plena del peligro, mis articulaciones se habían herrumbrado y quedé de pie en el bosque hasta que llegaron ustedes a ayudarme. Fue terrible mi sufrimiento, pero durante el año que pasé allí tuve tiempo para pensar que la pérdida más grande que había soportado era la carencia de corazón. Mientras estaba enamorado fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra; pero el que no tiene corazón no puede amar, y por eso decidí ir a pedir al Sabio Sapo que me dé uno. Si lo hace, volveré a buscar a alguien a quien amar y sere feliz de nuevo".

Tanto Sakura como Naruto y Kakashi habían escuchado con gran interés el relato del pintor, y ahora comprendían por qué estaba tan deseoso de obtener un nuevo corazón.

-Sin embargo -dijo Kakashi-, yo pediré un cerebro en vez de un corazón, pues un tonto sin sesos no sabría qué hacer con su corazón si lo tuviera.

-Yo prefiero el corazón -replicó Sai-, porque el cerebro no lo hace a uno feliz, y la felicidad es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Sakura y Naruto guardaron silencio; ignoraban cuál de sus dos amigos tenía la razón, y Naruto se dijo que si sólo podía regresar a Kansas al lado de Sakura, poco importaría que Kakashi no tuviera cerebro y Sai careciera de corazón, o que cada uno obtuviera lo que deseaba.

Lo que más lo preocupaba era que ya quedaba muy poco pan, y una comida más para el y para Sakura lo agotaría por completo. Claro que Sai y Kakashi no necesitaban alimento, pero el no estaba hecha de hojalata ni de paja, y no podía vivir sin comer.

**Continuara. . .**


	4. La pantera miedosa

Ni Naruto ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**El maravilloso Mago Sapo**

Capitulo 4: La pantera cobarde

Sakura y sus compañeros continuaban marchando por el tupido bosque. El camino seguía pavimentado con ladrillos amarillos, pero en aquellos lagares estaba casi enteramente cubierto por ramas secas y hojas muertas caídas de los árboles, de manera que no resultaba fácil caminar, Había pocos pájaros en los alrededores, porque a las aves les gusta el cielo abierto, donde el sol brilla sin obstáculos. Pero de tanto en tanto oíase algún rugido proveniente de la garganta de animales salvajes ocultos entre la arboleda.

Estos ruidos hicieron acelerar los latidos del corazón de la niña, pues ignoraba de qué se trataba, pero Naruto lo sabía, y marchaba muy cerca de Sakura, sin atreverse a contestar con sus gruñidos.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en salir del bosque? -preguntó ella a Sai.

-No lo sé -fue la respuesta-. Nunca ha ido a la Ciudad Esmeralda, aunque mi padre fue una vez, cuando yo era pequeño, y dijo que había tenido que viajar mucho tiempo, a través de regiones peligrosas, aunque cerca de Oz cambia el paisaje y se hace muy hermoso. Pero yo no temo a nada mientras lleve conmigo mi lata de vinagre, y nada puede hacer daño a Kakashi, Naruto parece muy fuerte y feroz, mientras que tú llevas en la frente la marca del beso del Brujo Bueno, que te protegerá de todo mal.

-¿Pero y si el beso deja de funcionar o simplemente no funciona? -inquirió la niña en tono ansioso-. ¿Qué puede protegerme, no soy reparable o fuerte y feroz?

-Te protegeremos nosotros si corres peligro -respondió Kakashi.

-Asi es Sakura, ¡deveras!

Cuando así hablaba se oyó un terrible rugido, y un momento después saltó al camino una pantera enorme. De un solo zarpazo lanzó rodando al Kakashi hacia un costado del sendero, y luego asestó un golpe con sus agudas garras a Sai. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, no hizo la menor mella en el marfil, aunque Sai se desplomó en el suelo y allí se quedó inmóvil.

El pequeño Naruto, ahora que debía enfrentarse aun enemigo, corrió gruñiendo hacia la pantera, y la enorme bestia había abierto ya sus fauces para matar al zorro cuando la niña, temerosa por la vida de Naruto, y sin prestar atención al peligro, avanzó corriendo y dio torpemente un golpe a la cabeza de la fiera al tiempo que exclamaba:

-¡No te atrevas a morder a Naruto! ¡Deberías avergonzarte!¡Tan grande y queriendo abusarte de un zorrito tan chiquito!

-No lo mordí -protestó lapantera, mientras se levantaba en dos patas y acariciaba la nariz dolorida, dando a ver que no era nada mas y nada menos que otro Naruto-digo alguien con traje de pantera asi como el que Naruto tenia de Zorro (traje de cuerpo completo que parece pijama o mameluco), su cabello y ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche, de estatura alta y torso delagado pero bien formado, las facciones de su rostro eran aun mas perfectas que las de Sai.

And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
(cancion de Whitney Houstone)  
I hope life treats you kind  
and i hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
and i wish to you, joy and happiness.  
but above all this, i wish you love.  
And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i, i will always love you.  
You, darling, i love you.  
ooh, i'll always, i'll always love you.

En ese momento de ver el rostro de la pantera, la cual resulto ser un apuesto joven, Sakura quedo en shock, mientras esta cursi cancion se oia de fondo, y el joven pantera se quejaba hacia Sakura, quien solo veia cada mivimiento de el en camara lenta.

-No, pero lo intentaste -repuso Naruto-. No eres otra cosa que un cobarde.

-Ya lo sé -contestó el joven pantera, muy avergonzado, pero tratando de disimularlo como todo un tsundere-. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿Pero cómo puedo evitarlo?

-No me lo preguntes a mí. ¡Pensar que atacaste a un pobre hombre relleno de paja como Kakashi!

-¿Está relleno de paja? -inquirió el joven pantera con gran sorpresa, mientras lo observaba levantar al que llamaban Kakashi, ponerlo de pie y darle forma de nuevo.

-Claro que sí -dijo Naruto, todavía enfadado.

-¡Por eso cayó tan fácilmente! -exclamó el joven pantera-. Me asombró verlo girar así ¿Este otro también está relleno de paja?

-No; esta hecho de marfil -contestó Naruto, ayudando a Sai a ponerse de pie.

-Por eso que casi me desafilo las garras. Cuando rasqué su torso, me estremecí todo. ¿Qué animal sesupone que eres?

-Un zorro, mi nombre es Naruto ¿cual es el tuyo?.

-Sasuke, y... ¿eres de marfil o estás relleno de paja?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Soy un... un... hombre-zorro de carne y hueso.

-¡Vaya! Es raro ver a alguien como yo y, ahora que lo miro bien, eres bastante pequeño. Sólo a un cobarde como yo se le ocurriría morder a un animalito tan pequeño -manifestó Sasuke con acento apenado, segun el disimulado.

-¿Y porqué eres cobarde? -pregunto Sai, mirándole con extrañeza, pues era tan alto como el.

-No es de tu incumbencia -fue la respuesta-. Aparte, como es natural, todos los otros animales del bosque esperan que sea valiente, pues en todas partes saben que el felino es de los mas ferozes, no ves que siempre el leon es el rey de las Bestias. Me di cuenta de que si rugía con bastante fuerza, todo ser viviente se asustaba y se apartaba de mi camino. Siempre que me he encontrado con un hombre he tenido un miedo pánico, pero no tenía más remedio que lanzar un rugido para ponerlo en fuga. Si los elefantes, los tigres y los osos hubieran tratado alguna vez de pelear conmigo, yo habría salido corriendo, por lo cobarde que soy... pero en cuanto me oyen rugir, todos tratan de alejarse de mí y, por supuesto, yo los dejo ir.

-Pero eso no está bien -objetó Kakashi-. Una bestia no debería ser cobarde.

-Ya lo sé. - gruño Sasuke volteando el rostro sonrojado-. Es mi pena más grande, y lo que me produce mi mayor desdicha. Pero cuando quiera que hay algún peligro, se me aceleran los latidos del corazón.

-Puede ser que lo tengas enfermo -aventuró Sai.

-Podría ser -asintió Naruto.

-Si es así, deberías alegrarte, pues ello prueba que tienes corazón -manifestó Sai-. Por mi parte, yo no lo tengo, de modo que no se me puede enfermar.

-Quizá si no tuviera corazón, no sería tan cobarde.

-¿Tienes cerebro? -le preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro que sí -dijo Sasuke-. Aunque nunca me he mirado para comprobarlo.

-Yo voy a ver al Gran Sabio Sapo para pedirle que me dé un cerebro, pues tengo la cabeza rellena de paja -expresó Kakashi.

-Y yo voy a pedirle un corazón -terció Sai.

-Sakura pedira que nos mande de regreso a Kansas -añadió Naruto.- Pr cierto ¿donde esta? hace rato que no la veo.

-Alla.- señalo Sai hacia un arbol.

-Me quiere *v*... no me quiere TTnTT... me quiere *v*... no me quiere TTnTT... - decia sucesivamente Sakura, mientras bajo un arbol sentada en el piso, arrancaba uno por uno los petalos de una floreciata que habia arrancado del suelo desde la raiz, estaba toda cuebierta de tierra.

- O_O - everywhere.

-¿Les parece que ese sapo podría darme valor? -preguntó Sasuke, quien no entendia por lo que a diferencia de los demas no hizo esa cara sino una de quien no entiende el tema.

-Con tanta facilidad como podría darme sesos a mí -dijo Kakashi sonriente, o eso parecia, por su unico ojo visible el cual estaba curvado.

-Okay - o_O?

-A mí un corazón -manifestó Sai.

-O mandar a Sakura y a mí de regreso a Kansas -terminó Naruto sonriente.

-Entonces si no tienen inconveniente, iré con ustedes -expresó Sasuke-, pues ya no puedo seguir soportando la vida sin valor.

-Encantados de tenerte con nosotros -aceptó Sai-. Tú nos ayudarás a mantener alejadas a las otras fieras. Me parece que deben de ser más cobardes que tú si te permiten asustarlas con tanta facilidad.

-De veras que lo son -asintió Sasuke-; pero eso no me hace más valiente, y mientras sepa que soy un cobarde me sentiré muy desdichado.

Y así, una vez más, el grupito partió de viaje, con Sasuke marchando majestuosamente al lado de Sakura, el como quien quiere presumir y ella sin parar de babear mientras arranca flores. Al principio, a Naruto no le agradó este nuevo compañero, porque no podía olvidar lo cerca que había estado de ser víctima de las enormes fauces del felino y porque Sakura no lo dejaba de ver; pero al cabo de un tiempo se sintió más tranquilo y al fin se hizo muy buen amigo de Sasuke.

Durante el resto de ese día no hubo otras aventuras que turbaran la paz del viaje. Eso sí, en una oportunidad, Sai pisó un escarabajo que se arrastraba por el camino y lo mató, lo cual le apenó mucho, pues se cuidaba siempre de no hacer daño a ningún ser viviente, y mientras continuaba marchando empezó a llorar con gran pesar. Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su cara hasta su boca y sentir que se atascaba, y allí se alarmo. Poco después, cuando Sakura le hizo una pregunta, el no pudo abrir la boca, porque tenía herrumbrada la articulación. Muy asustado por esto (al estilo anime), le hizo señales a la niña para que lo socorriera mas ella no le entendió. Sasuke tampoco podía comprender qué le pasaba. Pero Kakashi tomó el vinagre de la cesta de Sakura y echó en la quijada de Sai, y al cabo de pocos minutos el hombre de marfil pudo volver a hablar como siempre.

-Esto me enseñará a mirar por dónde camino -dijo entonces-. Si llegara a matar a otro bicho es seguro que volvería a llorar, y las lágrimas me oxidan la mandíbula de tal manera que me es imposible hablar.

De allí en adelante marchó con gran cuidado, fijos los ojos en el camino, y al ver alguna hormiga u otro insecto que se arrastraba por tierra, se apartaba con rapidez a fin de no hacerle daño, pero siempre que lo hacia se lanzaba contra Sakura, cayendo en ella como si fuera un cojin. Despues se levantaba aliviado, y parandose sobre ella y pisandola se hacia a un lado, disculpandose con una sonrisa mas zorruna que la de Naruto, por su parte Sakura ahora sabia lo que sentia la carne molida. Si de por si estaba sucia, ahora estaba peor. Sai sabía muy bien que no tenía corazón, razón por la cual se esforzaba más que todos por no ser cruel con nada ni con nadie, en especial Sakura, porque se supone que es una chica, y aunque ya habia visto chicas antes ninguna era de su edad o fue amable con el. Ella parecia muy sensible, y ahora estaba sola con tres hombres.

-Ustedes los que poseen corazón tienen algo que los guía y no necesitan equivocarse -manifestó-; pero yo no lo tengo y por eso debo cuidarme mucho. Cuando Oz me dé un corazón, entonces ya no me preocuparé tanto.

**Continuara...**


	5. En busca del mago

Ni Naruto ni El mago de Oz me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Nota de autor: ¡Dejen comentarios, porfisssssssssssssss! TTnTT

* * *

**El maravilloso Mago Sapo**

Capitulo 5: En busca del Gran Sapo

Aquella noche se vieron obligados a acampar en medio del bosque, debajo de un árbol gigantesco, pues no se veía vivienda alguna por los alrededores. El árbol los protegió muy bien del rocío, y Sasuke cortó una buena cantidad de madera con sus garras, mientras que Sai hizo una espléndida fogata que lo calentó bastante, haciéndolo sentirse menos solo con la compañia de los otros. Sakura y Naruto comieron los últimos restos del pan, y la niña se dio cuenta ahora de que no habría desayuno para ellos.

-Si quieres, me adentraré en el bosque y mataré un ciervo para ti -ofreció asarlo con este fuego, ya que tienes esa costumbre tan rara de cocinar las viandas, y así tendrás un buen desayuno por la mañana.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! -rogó Sai -. Seguro que me pondría a llorar si mataras a un pobre ciervo, y entonces se me fijaria de nuevo la mandíbula.

Pero Sasuke se internó en el bosque a buscar su propia cena, y nadie supo nunca qué comió esa noche, porque no lo dijo. Y Sai halló un árbol lleno de nueces que puso en la cesta de Sakura a fin de que no pasara hambre por un largo tiempo. A la niña le agradó mucho esta atención tan bondadosa de Sai, aunque rió a más y mejor al ver su torpe manera de recoger las nueces. Sus manos de marfil eran tan finas y fragiles, y las nueces tan pequeñas que dejó caer tantas como tantas puso en la cesta; pero a Sai no le preocupó el tiempo que le llevara llenar el recipiente, ya que esto lo mantenía entretenido. Y en la noche sólo se acercó a Sakura para cubrirla con hojas secas cuando la niña se acostó a dormir, lo cual la mantuvo abrigada y cómoda hasta la mañana.

Al amanecer, Sakura se lavó la cara con el agua de un arroyo cantarino y poco después partieron de nuevo hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda. El día iba a ser muy ajetreado para los viajeros. No habían caminado más de una hora cuando vieron ante ellos una gran zanja que cruzaba el camino y parecía dividir el bosque en dos partes hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Era muy ancha y cuando se acercaron cautelosamente hasta el borde, observaron su gran profundidad y las numerosas piedras afiladas que salpicaban el fondo. Sus costados eran tan empinados que ninguno de ellos podría deslizarse hasta abajo o subir de nuevo por la parte opuesta, y por el momento pareció que allí iba a terminar el viaje.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -suspiró Naruto.

-No tengo la menor idea -dijo Sai, mientras que Sasuke se estiraba en el suelo como toda una pantera y parecía sumirse en profundas meditaciones.

-Es seguro que no podemos volar -dijo por su parte Kakashi-. Tampoco podemos bajar al fondo de este zanjón tan profundo. Por lo tanto, si no podemos saltarlo, tendremos que quedamos donde estamos.

-Yo creo que puedo saltarlo -expresaron Naruto y Sasuke al unisono, luego de medir la distancia

con la mirada.

-¡No, lo hare yo!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-Entonces estamos salvados -aprobó Sai.

-Si pero, ¿quien de los dos nos llevara? -cuestiono Kakashi viendo a los "animales" pelear.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-Kakashi, ambos pueden llevarnos sobre su lomo a todos nosotros, de una sola vez.- respondio Sakura.

-¡Oyeron! -grito Sai a los chicos- ¿Quién irá primero?

-Bien, lo intentaré -asintió Naruto.

-Yo pasare con el primero -se ofreció Kakashi-, porque si no lograras salvar esa distancia, Sakura podría matarse o Sai se rompería todo contra las piedras de abajo; pero si me llevas a mí eso no importaría mucho, ya que la caída no me haría daño alguno.

-Yo mismo tengo un miedo terrible de caer -confesó el zorro-. Pero supongo que no queda otra alternativa que intentarlo, así que monta sobre mi lomo y haremos la prueba.

Kakashi se instaló sobre el lomo del Naruto, y el chico zorro fue hasta el borde del barranco y se agazapó.

-¿Por qué no tomas impulso para saltar? -preguntó el hombre de paja.

-Porque los zorros no lo hacemos así -fue la respuesta.

Después dio un tremendo envión, voló por el aire y fue a posarse con gran suavidad en el otro lado del zanjón. Todos se sintieron encantados de ver la facilidad con que lo había hecho, y después que el Espantapájaros se apeó de su lomo, Naruto volvió a saltar sobre la fisura.

Como Sai le sugerio ser la próxima, Sakura tomó su canasta en sus brazos y se instaló sobre el lomo de Sasuke, agarrándose fuertemente de su torso como si lo abrazara. Un momento después le pareció como si volaran por el aire, Sasuke era tan hermoso, su pelaje se movia con el viento, suspiraba con la nariz enterrada en su cuello,Sasuke noto esto, y luego, antes de darse cuenta de nada más, ya estaban a salvo en el otro lado. Naruto fue quien traslado a Sai, pues segun Sasuke, el no queria tocar raritos, y después se sentaron un rato a fin de dejar descansar a las fieraz, pues sus grandes saltos habíanle cortado el aliento y jadeaban como un enorme perro que hubiera corrido demasiado.

De ese otro lado el bosque se presentaba muy tupido, oscuro y bastante lúgubre. Después que Naruto y Sasuke hubo descansado, continuaron su marcha por el camino amarillo preguntándose cada uno de ellos si alguna vez saldrían de aquella espesura para volver a ver la luz del sol. Para colmo de males, empezaron a oír ciertos ruidos misteriosos procedentes de lo profundo del bosque, y Sasuke les susurró que era en aquella región donde vivían los Kalidahs.

-¿Qué son los Kalidahs? -preguntó Naruto.

-Unas fieras monstruosas con cuerpos de osos y cabezas de tigres -contestó garras son tan largas y filosas que podrían abrirme en dos con tanta facilidad como podría yo matarlos a ustedes. Les tengo un miedo terrible a los Kalidahs.

-Y no me extraña -dijo Sai-. Deben ser bestias horribles.

Sasuke estaba por contestar cuando llegaron a otro barranco, pero éste era tan ancho y profundo que el felino comprendió al instante que no podría salvarlo de un salto. Se sentaron entonces a pensar en lo que podrían hacer, y luego de mucho meditar dijo Kakashi:

-Allí hay un árbol muy alto que crece a un costado del abismo. Si Sasuke y Naruto pueden cortarlo de manera que su parte superior caiga del otro lado, podría servirnos de puente.

-¡Espléndida idea! -aprobó Naruto-. Casi sospecharía que tienes sesos en la cabeza en lugar de paja.

El y Sasuke pusieron manos a la obra sin perder tiempo, y tan filosas eran sus garras que no tardó en cortar casi todo el tronco. Al empujar el arbol para que cayeza, Naruto y Sasuke tropezaron sobre el arbol mientras caia, logrando inclinar poco a poco al gigante del bosque y hacerlo caer ruidosamente hacia el otro lado del barranco, donde quedó apoyada su copa. Al acercarse los demas, Kakashi se dio una leve palmada en la frente soltando un perezoso suspiro con los ojos cerrados, Sakura se desmayo y Sai solo asintio dijiendo algo como; _despues de todo no soy el unico... _Naruto y Sasuke habian caido el uno sobre el otro, besandose accidentalmente, ambos se habian quedado estaticos, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y un enorme sonrojo. Los segundos pasaban y solo se miraban el uno al otro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Sasuke empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente como si lo disfrutara y Naruto actuo rapido.

-¡Sa-Sakura!¡Y-ya esta, pasen! -decia completamente rojo Naruto con los ojos fuera de orbita.

Tras el, Sasuke se quedo con el rostro oculto, bajandolo con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos y su boca medio abierta pensando.-_Que fue eso..._

Habían empezado a cruzar por este puente improvisado cuando oyeron un tremendo gruñido que les hizo volverse y, para su gran horror, vieron dos bestias enormes con cuerpo de oso y cabeza de tigre.

-¡Son los Kalidahs! -exclamó Sasuke, empezando a temblar.

-¡Rápido! -les urgió Kakashi-. Terminemos de cruzar.

Naruto marchó adelante, con Sakura en sus brazos, seguida por Sai y, luego, por Kakashi. Aunque tenía mucho miedo, Sasuke se volvió para enfrentar a los Kalidahs, y entonces lanzó un rugido tan terrible y ensordecedor que Sakura dejó escapar un grito y Kakashi cayó hacia atrás, mientras que aquellas bestias espantosas se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidas al felino. Pero al darse cuenta de que eran más grandes que Sasuke y, por añadidura, llevaban la ventaja del número, los Kalidahs reanudaron su avance. Por su parte, Sasuke cruzó por el árbol y volvióse para ver qué hacían sus enemigos. Sin detenerse un instante, las terribles fieras empezaron a cruzar también.

Estamos perdidos -dijo Sasuke a Sakura-. Seguro que nos harán pedazos con esas garras que tienen. Pero quédate detrás de mí y te defenderé de ellas mientras me dure la vida.

-¡Espera un momento! -intervino Kakashi.

El hombre de paja había estado pensando qué convendría hacer, y ahora pidió a Naruto que cortara la parte del árbol que reposaba sobre ese lado del barranco. Naruto empezó a usar sus garras y colmillos sin demora y, cuando los dos Kalidahs estaban a punto de llegar a ellos, el árbol cayó estrepitosamente al fondo, llevándose consigo a las dos rugientes fieras, las que se hicieron pedazos al dar contra las filosas rocas de abajo.

-Bueno -suspiró aliviada Sakura-. Veo que vamos a vivir un poco más, y me alegro de ello, porque debe ser muy incómodo eso de no estar vivo. Esos animales me asusta ron tanto que todavía me salta el corazón en el pecho.

-¡Ah! -exclamó apenado Sai-. ¡Ojalá tuviera yo un corazón que me saltara en el pecho! -Sakura sobo la espalda de Sai a forma de consuelo, con una sonrisita que el le devolvio junto con un sonrojo leve y la mirada desviada.

Esta última aventura hizo que los viajeros se sintieran más ansiosos que antes por salir del bosque, y marcharon con tanta rapidez que Sakura se cansó y tuvo que cabalgar sobre el lomo de Naruto, lo cual a Sasuke parecio molestar y Sai poner una mueca como si le doliera algo mientras con una mano se tocaba el pecho, justo donde va el corazon. Para gran alegría de todos, los árboles se fueron tornando cada vez más escasos a medida que avanzaban, y en la tarde llegaron de pronto a la orilla de un ancho río de corriente muy rápida. Del otro lado del agua pudieron ver el camino amarillo que se extendía por una hermosa región de verdes praderas salpicadas de flores y llenas de árboles cargados de frutos deliciosos. Grande fue la alegría de todos al contemplar tanta belleza.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos el río? -preguntó Naruto.

-Muy fácil -respondió Kakashi-. Sai nos construirá una balsa para que lleguemos a la otra orilla.

El hombre de marfil, se puso a usar sus habilidades artisticas plasticas, tomando maderas y otras cosas que le traian los otros para construir la balsa, y mientras él se ocupaba de esto, Naruto descubrió en la orilla un árbol cargado de sabrosos frutos, lo cual complació mucho a Sakura, que no había comido más que nueces durante todo el día, y ahora tuvo un buen almuerzo de fruta madura. Pero lleva mucho tiempo hacer una balsa, aun cuando uno es tan trabajador e incansable como el Pintor de Marfil, y al llegar la noche todavía no estaba terminado el trabajo. Por consiguiente, buscaron un lugar cómodo bajo un árbol donde pasaron la noche, y Sasuke soño que pasaba un agradable rato charlando con Naruto en un lago al atardecer, Naruto soño con que Kakashi era su sensei ninja, Kakashi soño que entregaba a un(a) lindo(a) chico(a) a Sai en un altar donde se casaria con el o ella y serian muy felices y Sai al fin tendria un corazon con quien compartir, Sai soño que unas delicadas manos le ponian un corazon de vidrio rearmado en su pecho que al parecer el o ella armo tras su rompimiento y se esfumaba dandole un tierno beso en su frente mientras el lloraba, Sakura de nuevo soñó con la Ciudad Esmeralda y con el buen Mago Sapo que muy pronto la mandaría de regreso a su hogar, pero... quien es ese que la sostiene para que no se valla mientras todo se vuelve negro y siente su brazo romperse.

**Continuara...**

¡Comenten onegai! n


	6. El campo de amapolas

Ni Naruto ni El mago de Oz me pertenecen.

Nota de autor:Lo se, lo se, lamento mucho la demora mi laptop se descompuso y el tipo que siempre me la arregla (porque siempre se descompone XD) se tardo semanas en venir por ella, y se tardo semanas en devolverla. Tambien lamento mi pesima ortografia, pero ya saben voy con prisas. ¡Pero he vuelto, y mas les vale dejar comentarios! :D

* * *

**El maravilloso Mago Sapo**

Capitulo 6: El campo de amapolas

Nuestro grupito de viajeros despertó la mañana siguiente muy descansado y con grandes esperanzas, y Sakura comió un principesco desayuno constituido por duraznos y ciruelas de los árboles próximos al río. A sus espaldas quedaba el oscuro bosque que acababan de cruzar sin mayores males, aunque con tantos inconvenientes; pero ante ellos presentábase la hermosa y soleada región que parecía llamarlos hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda. Claro que el ancho río los separaba de aquella tierra tan hermosa, pero la balsa estaba casi lista, y luego que Sai hubo cortado algunos troncos más y los unió con trozos de madera aguzada, ya estuvieron listos para cruzar. Sakura sentóse en el centro de la balsa con Naruto a sus pies. Cuando subió Sai, la embarcación se inclinó bastante, pues era de marfil grande y pesado, pero Sasuke y Kakashi se pararon sobre el otro extremo para equilibrarla y pudieron partir sin inconveniente alguno. El hombre de paja y el chico pantera impulsaban la balsa con dos largas varas y al principio todo marchó bien; pero cuando llegaron al centro del río la fuerte corriente empezó a arrastrar a la embarcación, alejándola cada vez más del camino amarillo. Además, la profundidad era allí tan grande que las varas no llegaban a tocar el fondo.

-Esto es malo -dijo Sai-. Si no podemos llegar a tierra, la corriente nos llevará a la región de la Maligna Bruja de Occidente, que nos esclavizará con sus hechizos.

-Y entonces yo no conseguiría cerebro -dijo Kakashi.

-Ni yo valor -gruñó Sasuke.

-Ni yo un corazón -gimió Sai.

-Y yo no volvería más a Kansas -terminó Sakura.

-Tenemos que tratar por todos los medios de llegar a la Ciudad Esmeralda -continuó el Espantapájaros.

Así diciendo, empujó su vara con tanta fuerza que se le quedó hundida en el barro del fondo. Luego, antes de que pudiera sacarla o soltarla, la balsa fue arrastrada por la corriente y el pobre hombre de paja se quedó colgado de su vara en medio del río.

-¡Adiós! -les gritó.

Todos lamentaron mucho dejarlo. Sai empezó a llorar; pero por suerte se acordó de que podía entiesarse y se secó las lágrimas con el delantal de Sakura. Naturalmente, lo ocurrido era terrible para Kakashi.

-Ahora estoy peor que cuando conocí a Sakura y Naruto -se dijo-. Entonces estaba clavado en un poste en el maizal, donde por lo menos podía fingir que asustaba a los pájaros; pero seguramente que de nada sirve un espantapájaros clavado en medio de un río. Mucho me temo que ya no conseguiré un cerebro.

Mientras tanto, la balsa se iba río abajo, dejando muy atrás al pobre Espantapájaros.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para salvarnos -dijo de pronto Sasuke-. Creo que puedo nadar hasta la costa y llevar conmigo la balsa si ustedes se agarran bien fuerte de mi cola.

Acto seguido se lanzó al agua y Naruto se asió de su cola mientras que el felino nadaba con gran energía en dirección a la orilla. No era tarea sencilla, a pesar de su fortaleza, pero poco a poco salieron de la parte más fuerte de la corriente y entonces Sai tomo fuertemente a Sakura para que no cayera. Estaban agotados cuando al fin llegaron a la costa y pusieron pie sobre la verde hierba. También sabían que la corriente habíalos llevado muy lejos del camino amarillo que iba hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Naruto cuando Sasuke se tendió sobre la hierba para secarse al calor del sol.

-De algún modo tenemos que volver al camino -dijo Sai.

-Lo mejor será marchar por la orilla hasta que lo hallemos -opinó Sasuke.

Luego, cuando hubieron descansado, Sakura recogió su cesta y partieron por la herbosa orilla en busca del camino que tan atrás habían dejado. La región era hermosa y había abundancia de flores y árboles frutales que relucían al sol como para alegrar a los viajeros, mas todos ellos estaban apenados por la pérdida del pobre Kakashi. Marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron, deteniéndose Sakura sólo para recoger una bonita flor, y al cabo de un tiempo exclamó Naruto:

-¡Miren!

Al mirar hacia el río vieron a Kakashi, muy solitario y triste, colgado de su vara en medio del agua.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para salvarlo? -preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke y Sai menearon la cabeza sin saber qué responder. Después se sentaron en la orilla y miraron con pena a Kakashi hasta que pasó volando una cigüeña, la que se detuvo al verlos y se posó a descansar al borde del agua.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y adónde van? -preguntó el ave.

-Yo soy Sakura -contestó la niña-, y éstos son mis amigos, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke. Todos vamos hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda.

-Este no es el camino -manifestó la cigüeña, mientras curvaba el largo cuello para mirar con interés al extraño grupo.

-Ya lo sé -asintió Sakura-, pero hemos perdido al Espantapájaros y no sabemos cómo rescatarlo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Allá en el río.

-Si no fuera tan grande y pesado, yo podría ir a buscarlo -dijo la cigüeña.

-No pesa casi nada, pues está relleno de paja. Si nos lo traes aquí te estaremos muy agradecidos.

-Bueno, lo intentaré -dijo la cigüeña-. Pero si me resulta demasiado pesado, tendré que dejarlo caer de nuevo al agua.

Así diciendo, levantó vuelo sobre el agua hasta llegar donde se hallaba el Espantapájaros colgado de su vara. Una vez allí, asió al hombre de paja por los brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a tierra, donde Sakura y sus amigos lo esperaban. Cuando el Espantapájaros se encontró de nuevo entre ellos, sintióse tan feliz que los abrazó a todos, aun a Sasuke y a Sai, Y mientras reanudaban su marcha empezó a cantar con gran alegría.

-Pensé que iba a quedarme para siempre en el río -dijo-, pero me salvó esa cigüeña tan bondadosa. Si llego a obtener mi cerebro volveré a buscarla para pagarle este gran favor.

-No tiene importancia -manifestó la cigüeña, que volaba cerca de ellos-. Me agrada ayudar a quien lo necesita. Pero ahora tengo que irme porque me aguardan mis pichones en el nido. Espero que encuentren la Ciudad Esmeralda y que el Sabio Sapo les ayude.

-Gracias -respondió Sakura cuando el ave se elevaba más en el aire y partía rauda por los cielos.

Siguieron su marcha entretenidos con el canto de los pájaros y el bello espectáculo de las flores ahora tan abundantes que formaban una tupida alfombra sobre el terreno. Eran pimpollos grandes, amarillos, blancos, azules y purpúreos, y entre ellos crecían profusos montones de amapolas tan rojas que su brillo enceguecía casi a Sakura.

-¿No son hermosas? -dijo la niña, aspirando la fragancia embriagadora de aquellas flores.

-Supongo que sí -contestó Kakashi-. Cuando tenga cerebro es probable que me gusten más.

-Si yo tuviera corazón sabría apreciarlas -dijo por su parte Sai.

-A mí siempre me gustaron las flores -terció Sasuke-, sobre todo porque parecen tan frágiles e indefensas. Pero en el bosque no las hay tan coloridas como éstas.

Cada vez eran más abundantes las amapolas y más escasas las otras flores, y a poco se hallaron en medio de una pradera completamente cubierta de amapolas. Ahora bien, todos saben que cuando hay una gran cantidad de estas flores, el aroma es tan fuerte que cualquiera que lo aspire se queda dormido, y si el durmiente no es trasladado lejos de ese perfume, lo más fácil es que siga durmiendo para siempre. Sakura ignoraba esto; además, no podía alejarse de las brillantes flores rojas que había por doquier, de modo que no tardó en sentir caer sus párpados y tuvo la urgente necesidad de sentarse a descansar y dormir. Mas Sai no quiso permitírselo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y volver al camino amarillo antes de que oscurezca -recomendó, y Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Sakura ya no pudo permanecer de pie. Se le cerraron los ojos sin que pudiera impedirlo, olvidó todo lo que la rodeaba y cayó dormida entre las amapolas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -exclamó Sai.

-Si la dejamos aquí se morirá -dijo Sasuke-. El olor de las flores nos está matando a todos. Yo mismo apenas si puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, y Naruto ya se ha dormido.

Era verdad; Naruto había caído junto a su amita. Pero como Kakashi y Sai no eran de carne y hueso, no se sentían molestos por el aroma de las flores.

-Echa a correr -dijo Kakashi a Sasuke-. Sal de entre estas flores lo más pronto que puedas y llevate a Naruto. Nosotros nos llevaremos a la niña, pero si te duermes tú, no habrá forma de cargarte, pues eres muy pesado.

Así, pues, Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo por despertar totalmente y echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus patas, perdiéndose de vista en pocos segundos.

-Hagamos una silla con las manos para llevarla -propuso entonces Kakashi.

Luego formaron una silla con sus manos y entre ambos se llevaron a la niña. Marcharon y marcharon sin que pareciera que la gran alfombra de aquellas peligrosas flores terminara nunca. Siguieron la curva del río y al fin encontraron a Sasuke que yacía dormido entre las amapolas. Las flores habían resultado demasiado potentes para la bestia, la que terminó por rendirse y caer a poca distancia de donde terminaba aquel jardín fatal.

-Nada podemos hacer por él -dijo Sai con mucha pena-. Pesa demasiado para levantarlo. Tendremos que dejarlo que duerma aquí para siempre, y quizá sueñe que al fin ha encontrado el valor que tanto ansiaba.

-Lo siento mucho -suspiró Kakashi-. A pesar de ser tan cobarde, era un buen camarada. Pero sigamos adelante.

Llevaron a la dormida Sakura hasta un bonito sitio junto al río, lo bastante lejos del campo de amapolas como para evitar que siguiera aspirando el fatal perfume. Allí la tendieron con suavidad sobre la hierba y esperaron que la fresca brisa la despertara.

-No creo que estemos muy lejos del camino amarillo -comentó Kakashi mientras se hallaba de pie al lado de la niña-. Hemos caminado casi la misma distancia que nos arrastró el río.

Sai estaba por responder cuando oyó un gruñido y, volviendo la cabeza, vio a una bestia extraña que avanzaba a saltos hacia ellos. Se trataba de un gran gato montés, y a Sai le pareció que debía estar persiguiendo a una presa, pues tenía las orejas echadas hacia atrás y su fea boca mostraba una doble hilera de horribles dientes, mientras que sus ojos rojizos relucían como bolas de fuego. Cuando el animal se acercó más, el hombre de marfil vio que huía de él un pequeño ratón gris, y aunque carecía de corazón comprendió que estaba mal que el gato montés quisiera matar a un animalito tan inofensivo como aquél. Por este motivo levantó una roca muy afilada deforme que se hallaba serca suyo y, al pasar el gato por su lado, le asestó un rápido tajo que le cercenó limpiamente la cabeza. Al verse libre de su enemigo, el ratón se detuvo de pronto, giró sobre sí mismo y marchó hacia Sai, diciéndole con voz aflautada:

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida!

-Por favor, ni lo menciones siquiera -repuso Sai-. La verdad es que no tengo corazón y por eso me preocupo de ayudar a todos los que necesitan amigos, aunque sólo sean ratones.

-¿Sólo ratones? -exclamó indignado el animalito-. ¡Te diré que soy la Reina de todos los ratones del campo!

-¡Vaya, vaya! -dijo Sai, haciendo una reverencia.

-Por lo tanto, al salvarme la vida has hecho algo muy importante -añadió la Reina.

En ese momento vieron a varios ratones que llegaban corriendo, y que al ver a su Reina exclamaron:

-¡Oh, Majestad, creíamos que te iban a matar! ¿Cómo pudiste esquivar a ese gato salvaje?

Todos ellos se inclinaron tan ceremoniosamente ante su soberana que casi se pararon de cabeza.

-Este extraño hombre de marfil mató al gato y me salvó la vida -exclamó la Reina-. Por eso, de ahora en adelante deberán ustedes servirlo y obedecer todos sus deseos.

-¡Así lo haremos! -exclamaron a coro los ratones.

Acto seguido se desbandaron en todas direcciones, pues Naruto acababa de despertar, y al ver tantos ratones a su alrededor, lanzó un gruñido de júbilo y saltó en medio del grupo. Siempre le había gustado cazar ratones cuando vivía en Kansas y no veía nada malo en ello. Pero Sai lo tomó de los brazos y lo contuvo mientras decía a los ratones:

-¡Vuelvan aquí! Naruto no les hará daño.

Al oír esto, la Reina asomó la cabeza por debajo de unas hierbas y preguntó con timidez:

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos va a morder?

-No se lo permitiré -dijo el-. No tengan miedo.

Uno por uno fueron regresando los ratones y Naruto no volvió a gruñir, aunque trató de saltar de los brazos de Sai y lo habría mordido si no hubiera sabido muy bien que era demasiado duro para sus dientes. Al fin habló uno de los ratones más grandes.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para demostrarles nuestro agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de nuestra Reina?

-No se me ocurre nada -respondio Sai, mientras Naruto ponia cara de comprender, pues los ratones se le empezaron a subir y jugar con el.

Por su parte, Kakashi, que había estado tratando de pensar sin conseguirlo debido a que tenía la cabeza rellena de paja, dijo rápidamente:

-¡Ah, sí! Pueden salvar a nuestro amigo la Pantera que se quedó dormido en el campo de amapolas.

-¿Una pantera? -exclamó la Reina-. ¡Vamos, si nos comería a todos!

-Nada de eso -afirmó Naruto, quien empezaba a incomodarse con los ratones sobre el, pues uno bailaban jalando sus nueve colas-. Este León es un cobarde.

-¿De veras? -preguntó uno de los ratones.

-El mismo lo afirma -fue la respuesta de Naruto-. Además, no haría daño a un amigo nuestro. Si nos ayudan a salvarlo, les aseguro que los tratará bondadosamente.

-Muy bien, confiaremos en ustedes -dijo la Reina-. ¿Pero qué hacemos?

-¿Son muchos tus súbditos y te obedecen todos?

-Claro que sí -le contestó ella.

-Entonces hazlos venir lo antes posible y que cada uno traiga un trozo de cuerda.

La Reina se volvió hacia su séquito y ordenó que partieran en seguida en busca de todos sus súbditos. No bien oyeron la orden, los ratones se dispersaron a toda prisa.

-Ahora ve tú hacia esos árboles que crecen junto al río y construye un carro que sirva para cargar a la Pantera -dijo el Espantapájaros al Pintor.

El hombre de marfil puso manos a la obra sin la menor demora, y muy pronto tuvo listo un carro fabricado con troncos de árboles a los que quito las ramas y hojas. Aseguró los troncos con clavijas de madera aguzada e hizo las cuatro ruedas con rodajas de un tronco muy grueso. Trabajó con tal diligencia que el vehículo estaba listo cuando empezaron a llegar los ratones. Venían desde todas direcciones y eran millares, grandes, medianos y pequeños, y cada uno traía en la boca un trozo de cuerda. Fue más o menos entonces cuando Sakura despertó de su largo sueño y abrió los ojos, asombrándose al encontrarse tendida en la hierba y rodeada por miles de ratones que la miraban con timidez. Pero Kakashi la puso al tanto de todo y luego, volviéndose hacia la Reina, agregó:

-Permíteme que te presente a Su Majestad, la Reina de los ratones.

La niña saludó con gran dignidad y la Reina hizo una reverencia, después de lo cual se acercó afablemente a Sakura. Kakashi y Sai empezaron a atar los ratones al carro, empleando las cuerdas que éstos habían traído. Un extremo se ataba al cuello de cada ratón y el otro extremo al carro. Claro que el improvisado vehículo era mil veces más grande que cualquiera de los ratones que iba a arrastrarlo, pero cuando estuvieron atados todos ellos, pudieron moverlo con toda facilidad. Tanto es así que Kakashi y Sai se sentaron encima y fueron trasladados rápidamente hasta el sitio donde dormía la Pantera (Sasuke). Luego de muchísimo trabajo (porque el felino pesaba mucho) lograron ponerlo sobre el carro. Después se apresuró la Reina a ordenar a sus súbditos que partieran, pues temía que los ratones se quedaran dormidos si permanecían demasiado tiempo entre las amapolas. Al principio, a pesar de su gran número, los animalitos casi no podían mover el pesado vehículo, pero empezaron a hacer progresos cuando Sai y Kakashi los ayudaron empujando desde atrás, y poco después lograron sacar a Sasuke del campo de amapolas en dirección a terreno abierto, donde el felino pudiera respirar de nuevo el aire puro en lugar de la mortal fragancia de las flores. Sakura les salió al encuentro y les agradeció sinceramente que hubieran salvado de la muerte a su amigo. Había llegado a tener tanto aprecio a Sasuke desde que quizo protegerle en el bosque oscuro, que se alegraba mucho de que lo hubieran rescatado. Luego desengancharon a los ratones, los que se alejaron rápidamente en dirección a sus hogares. La Reina fue la última en irse.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a necesitarnos, ven al campo y llámanos -dijo-. Nosotros te oiremos y acudiremos en tu auxilio. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! -respondieron los amigos, y la Reina partió corriendo, mientras que Sakura sostenía con fuerza a Naruto para que no fuera tras ella y la asustara. Después se sentaron todos al lado de Sasuke a esperar que éste despertara. Por su parte, Kakashi fue a arrancar algunas frutas de un árbol cercano para que comiera Sakura.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
